Sir Blobington Has An Interesting Day
by ausleh
Summary: A day in the life of Sir Blobington, from the perspective of the Blob himself.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Blort! Blort, blu-blort Sir Blobington! Bu-blub blub berble. Berble berble bub bub, bub blerble bub. Blu-blort bubub bub./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Blub-blub bargle berb. Berb berb berb August bub! BUB BUB!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Hm? Oh hey little guy." Bu-berb berb. "I'm trying out adding extra arms today. You wanna help?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"BERB BERB! Purdle purdle bleb. Borlberb blerr./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Ok, so, i'm going to try to grow at least two extra arms. Give me some shapes to work with buddy."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Blu bob-bub borble borble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""that's not really a limb shape, Blobbington."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"BOIRB!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Ok, fine, but it's not."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Horby borby borb borb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Well, I... ARG!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"AUGUST BORB!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""I'm fine buddy, I'm fine."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Borby borb, August. Borby borb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Nothing gets past you, eh buddy? Ok, ok, I'll have Lix check it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Blorb buborb borb Aaron borb bub./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Uhg, I don't really... do I have to tell dad?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"BU-BLORB BLORB SIR BLOBINGTON BORB Aaron! Boirb August?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Ok, ok, I'll tell him... I just... I dont want to worry him, you know?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Bor bora berble borb. Aaron borby borb, August. Borby borb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""He's go a lot on his mind right now. He's worried about something. He's not telling us what Blobby, but he is. You hear him."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Sir Blobington borby borb berble blerble Aaron. August borby borb burb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Yeah, ok. I'm going span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"to tell Lix first though. She's... better with things going wrong then dad is. He'd just worry and that would worry Kehrolyn/spanspan style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;". Kehry's already worried about me enough, already, you know. She says I should try to be more stable. I d'know."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Borba borb. Kehrolyn borba./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "I know she's smart Blobby. It's just... I need to keep going. It's like... a drive. I've got to get better. I HAVE to protect them. Dad's worried all the time and Lix... well, she's Lix, you know? I've got to keep them safe. I've got to keep us all safe."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Bubub blorby blorb berb. August borbba berble bergleberb. Lixis berba berb. Aaron berble ba-ba-ba-berble./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Ok, ok. Worry-wort. I get enough of that from Kehry, I don't need it from you too."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" August blarble-ber Sir Blobington!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "I promise. I'll tell dad. And after I do, you and I are going to practice some more. Go find Kehrolyn, she's trying out some stuff."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Blort-blort August!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Bubble berb. Sir Blobington borble borble August. Barble porble./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Blorb blorb berble blemble perble. Bumblebemble perb bermp. August bembele, Lixis bemble bemble. BLEEP!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Kehrolyn bebleeb berble bumpom-bleeble./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Blobby! There you are!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Bebble purble Kehrolyn?/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "I'm fine Sir Blobington. Just fine. August has been showing me how to turn my arm into a whip. It's been very interesting. Father says he hopes that I never have to use it, but Mother says that I have to be ready in case things go badly. Mother is very practical like that. She's even shown me how to use her spear if I need to."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Berble berble Kehrolyn? Bemble bemble berb berb. Lixis babemble. Lixis beble blemble beemp./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Oh, I do hope not. She's mostly focusing on saving the trees. I think it is going rather well. Come here Sir Blobington, I wish to pet you."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" BEEBLE! Beeble beeble beeee... buuuuurrrrrr./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "That's the spot Blobby? Good boy."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Beeeeeebbbbbbllllleeee.../span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "I rather wish I could be as strong as Mother, you know. Father is always working on something, but Mother seems to always be preparing. It's hard to say for what. Father is pushing himself. He wants something. Mother is splitting her time between preparing for what ever it is she's preparing for and fixing everything. I really admire her for that. I hope she does. Father is helping, but you know how he gets. He forgets to eat when he gets focused like that. Mother tells me that she was glad we were completed when we were because another day and Father would have been forgetting to eat for a full two weeks. I don't know what he'd do without her Blobington. Probably bury himself in his lab and forget that food is a functional requirement."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Boogle?/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "I'm sure he'd still find a way to feed you, Blobby. After all, he always drops something."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Berdle berdle Kehrolyn./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "have you seen August lately?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" August borble berdle. Berggle berggle Lixis blort./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Oh no, she better tell Father as well."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" August blarble-ber Sir Blobington. August bloble blort bumble-ber Lixis blumble blomble Aaron./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "Good."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrr.../span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "You want to play fetch Sir Blobington?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" BLOOBLE! BUBUBBUBUBUBUBUBBUBUBUB!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "HAHA! Ok, I'll get the ball!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Berble berble Kehrolyn blort blort Sir Blobington. Bubble bubble bulooble./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "BLOBINGTON NO! DON'T EAT THE BALL!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Sir Blobington berble berb./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" "oh no... Father! Sir Blobington ate the ball again!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Sir Blobington bu-bumble bergle bumble./span/span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
